


Day 10: blood

by AnaVakarian (orphan_account)



Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [9]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Ava cannot sleep because she's thinking of the Detective, F/F, Insomnia, Longing, Mutual Pining, Overthinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnaVakarian
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940107
Kudos: 11





	Day 10: blood

Ava was laying in bed, eyes open wide staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts were her only companions, as it's been for many years. And, as always, they were the cause of her insomnia.

The king-sized bed was far too big to her appeal. Some years ago - 900 given or taken - beds were far smaller and you were actually lucky if you had a mattress filled with hay instead of sleeping on the cold stony ground. Ava felt lost in such a huge bed where she always occupied the right side of it by habit.

No one had ever left a mark on the left side. At least, not for a long time. Not that it had ever bothered her much but, lately, the left side felt far much cooler and empty than usual. 

Ava shifted on the bed, sliding her arms under her head, dark blond hair splayed over the pillow. She found herself wondering what her orange hair would look like over her grey sheets…

“ _No, stop this,_ ” she commanded herself, turning on her side and closing her eyes shut in an attempt to banish the image. 

But it was too late. The picture was still there, as clear as the day. The detective, all freckled and sunkissed skin, naked next to her. Her hair fanned out on the pillow with that exotic rust colouration that had caught Ava’s eye from the very first day they met. They would be facing each other, laying on their sides. Smiling, talking, kissing... Ava would have a hand on her bare delicate waist, tracing small circles with her thumb: velvety skin and warmth. 

In the morning, golden light would seep through the window and Ava would just admire the soft lines of her face, count the freckles on her nose or wonder what had she done to deserve someone like her. Then, the Detective would open her eyes. She would smile shyly when she saw Ava staring, dark blue irises meeting her green ones. Despite the Detective's shyness, Ava was sure she would kiss her first. Just a gentle touch at first. Skin to skin contact, testing the waters. But Ava would not pull back this time. She would reciprocate, subtle, sweet but intense, lips parting, teasing, tasting each other. 

Ava sighed and shifted on the bed again, growing uncomfortable with her string of thoughts and the heat that was spreading from her core. It was far too dangerous to put a name on the feeling she had in her chest when she was so hard trying to bury it deep inside. 

She should stop that. She had to. It was not good for her. Not for anyone. 

Rolling again onto her back, she pressed her hands on her eyes, trying to delete the memory that persisted still in her mind, and tried to distract herself reciting the Agency rules' handbook. Because, at that point, anything would be better than continue with her previous - and dangerous - string of thoughts. 

However, a new idea assaulted her mind. 

_What would she taste like? Her skin…? Her **blood** …?_

Ava groaned low and deep, clearly annoyed at herself, and got off her empty and cold king-size bed. 

While putting her clothes on, she even felt sorry for the training dummy that would deal with her and her longings that - another - restless night.


End file.
